Aura
Aura is a contestant from Survivor: Malaysia and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Malaysia Aura competed in Survivor: Malaysia, originally on the yellow Penang tribe comprised of new female players. She was in the majority alliance of three with Edith and Cara. They were able to convince the rest of the tribe to unanimously vote out Jordy and Mary. At the next vote, Kimberly and Emma wanted to vote out Cara, but the trio found this out. At tribal, Cara used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the majority votes, Emma was voted out. At the tribe switch, Aura remained on Penang with her closest ally, Cara. The tribe won two of the three immunity challenges. At the first vote, Aura voted with the majority of Tommy, Blue Jay and Cara in sending home Joey. At their second loss, the girls were told to vote for Kieron, but the majority of the tribe sent home Tommy. At this point, Aura made the merge and was reunited with her alliance with three of Cara and Edith. Aura wanted to better her position in the game and planned on turning on the women of the tribe. At tribal, she voted for Cara, the women voted for Aura and the men sent home Lily-Ann. She then voted for Kieron, but the men still had power and sent home Edith. She and the women, with the help of Liamm and Kieron sent home Spud. By this stage, Aura's wishy washy gameplay and indecision proved her downfall. At tribal, Aura, Tanya and Cara voted for Liamm, but the men stuck together and sent home Aura. At the Final Tribal Council, Aura voted for Blue Jay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X In her second season, Aura competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. She was originally placed on the orange Vanua tribe, labelled the 'Millenials' for being 24 years of age at the time of filming. The Millenials were an extremely tight bunch, playing games and having fun whilst still winning the two immunity challenges they had together. The tribe never attended tribal council together, but all ten members had a close bond. At the tribe expansion, Aura remained on Vanua along with Igor and Cydney. They won the first two immunity challenges they had together. However, the tribe could not repeat their success on Day 15, where they were one of two tribes attending a Double Tribal Council. Aura voted with the majority of the tribe in unanimously voting out Cydney. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council again. At this point, Aura made the merge and was in two alliances. One alliance was with the original Millenial tribe and the other was with the post-switch Vanua. At the first vote, Aura voted with Millenials, Dusk, Igor and Mac for Gail. Even though she used Hidden Immunity Idol, it did not matter because Dimitri was voted out instead. Knowing that the women had more power, Aura aligned herself with the women of the tribe and sent home Michael at tribal council. Aura then moved with the Gen X alliance of Tasha, Patricia, Gail and Peter. They voted for Mac at the next tribal council, but he used an idol. With the second highest votes, Aura lost an ally in Peter. Feeling that she was betraying the original Millenials alliance, Aura switched back to their group. Dusk knew Aura was working with the Gen X alliance and joined them for the vote. The Millenials split the votes between Patricia and Gabe, believing it would be 4-3-3 in Patricia's loss. However, Dusk and the Gen X three joined forces to send Aura home for her indecisiveness. In the end, she voted for Patricia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Every time Aura received a vote during Malaysia, one of them was from the person she voted for. *Aura received the most votes of any castaway during Malaysia, with eleven. *In both seasons she competed on, Aura was voted out at the fourth merged tribal council. **Additionally, she was always immune during the second merged tribal. Category:Survivor: Malaysia Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways